When a fuel injection internal combustion engine is started, it is desirable to supply fuel and, for a gasoline engine, sparks to each cylinder in turn at the correct time in order to optimize performance and engine emissions. There are two common ways of determining the state of the engine cycle, either with a single sensor detecting the rotational position of the camshaft, or with a pair of sensors, one on the camshaft and the other on the crankshaft. The single sensor on the camshaft is relatively expensive, and also has to be timed in order to provide the required accuracy. The alternative approach uses cheaper sensors that do not have to be timed in, but the provision of two sensors adds manufacturing cost.
Ideally, it would be desirable to use just one sensor, which does not need to be timed in: that is, a crankshaft sensor alone. The crankshaft sensor gives an accurate signal according to the angular position of the crankshaft, but in a four-stroke engine cannot unambiguously determine engine cycle. For example, in a four-cylinder engine, the crank signal cannot discriminate between cylinder pairs 1 and 4, or 2 and 3.
Patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,340 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,473 disclose ways of addressing the problem of determining engine cycle when there is just a crankshaft sensor. In both of these disclosures, an engine management system purposely causes a misfire on one or more cylinders. This causes a drop in engine power immediately following the misfire, and a consequent small drop in engine speed, which can be detected from the crankshaft signal. Although this approach is effective in determining engine cycle, the misfiring is noticeable to the driver, who will interpret such misfires upon startup of the engine as an engine fault.
Furthermore, such misfires adversely affect the emissions performance of a motor vehicle engine. Although such misfires during cranking of the engine may not affect rated emissions performance in the case where this performance is measured during steady running of the engine, such misfires will affect the rated performance for stricter regulations including the period from when an engine is first started.